Some dipped in flat, some in satin, some in gloss (rewrite)
by LaTipicaRagazzaItaliana
Summary: A child of 776 BC tells about a girl, one who is cruel but has big dreams for things to change. But according to him they never will. THIS STORY IS DONE!


**Hello everyone! Today I bring a story for you because I feel like it. This is the story of how you should not judge things by how they appear.**

**Athens Greece, 776 **BC, one month after Olympics.

_You know Jamie? She is a girl in my class. Quite a mess if I do say so myself. Her hair looks dry and full of dirt, and so long she must have lice inside of it. her folks really should get her better clothes than ripped chitons. I mean, we can barely see her face and her clothes are not exactly what I picture a young lady to be wearing. Her folks are failures in many ways. They have a yard that has bushes growing out of everywhere you look, dirt sprawled on the steps of the house. I think they have some money issues which is why her Mom has tried Marrying multiple men. I always thought they would have good money, with the mom being a award winner in the Olympics, but did that even pay well? Or at all?_

_She has no good tone of voice, and is not moody, just angry all the time for no reason. She seems to see herself in better light and of higher standards compared to the rest of my peers. She is quite dumb if I may say, which of course I may. My writing, my opinion. Has she not learned at all? She fights with her parents and puts up a fight. A person with half a brain knows that you should just give in to what the other side, usually non peers, are suggesting. _

_Sometimes I wonder why she wants to hurt people, or make them upset and in an eternal tomb of despair and hurt. Seems odd, does it not?_

_Was she angry? I did not see anything to be angry about. She was stubborn as a goat, and did not believe in the role she was given. She was supposed to produce children, men were to fight. I do not see what is so bad about her life._

_She does not seem to have many supporters. She does not show the spitting image of her Father, who seems nice and happy and the kind of Grandpa who would give ambrosia if it were possible._

_I know after what I have witnessed of her, God will lead her down a bad path. You know, she will not always be in power above other people. When she gets older, a fist and courage will not keep her from being put in jail, or fired or in to a divorce. does she see things as deeply as I do? Do I make too much out of unimportant thoughts and events that have never even happened? Did Jamie know her ideas were horrid and would end her up in a messed up tragedy? Did she expect her boss to take her junk? She definitely would not boss him around unless she was trying to get fired. She could not boss her Husband around, because a relationship has equal power on both sides, you know? One just cant over power the other, or else it will not function properly._

_The thing is, Jamie wants to over power too many people, and all at once. She wants the others to fear her, though I do not see why. Does she believe power comes out of a targets fear?_

_She seems hard to talk to. I would not think it would be easy to open out to her about an issue, for as far as I am concerned, she would not care at all. That is why Jamie is a good example of my point. Some people are ugly, but true spirited, and some the other way, but Jamie is both ugly and horrid._

_Penny is a good example. She is kind and modest, and she tries her best to be the best she possibly can. She is also very pretty and unique._

_Jamie has to change. She really does. She is taking a bad path, and one day a child will take drastic actions._

_Penny and Jamie are opposites. They may be both athletically gifted, female and proud of what they do, but some of us get dipped in flat, some in satin, and some in gloss. Though, every once in awhile you find someone who is iridescent. When you do find that person, nothing will ever compare._

_Did Jamie have any depth to her that was unknown? Was it worth finding out? Did she have real personality? Passion?_

_I know her passion. That is showing off and winning amongst others. Was her poor personality and lack of depth her Mothers reason for coming here? Did the Mom see passed the athletic ability of her offspring? Was this trait ( Jamie wanting to be the best at sports and almost and possibly everything) characterized by her Mothers image of an amazing person? Was she trying to show her Mom she was a wonder child?_

_To be honest, nobody will care if you can do high flips or you are a polyglot. None of those things always truly shape character._

_Jamie has no character. No depth, she is not somebody you want to be around. She is dull and gruff and violent. Her image of the world is a horrid picture of what I can conclude._

_Does Jamie act mean because she is disappointed by herself and her low standards not just as a student, but as a person? it makes me wonder if somebody like Jamie would take such thoughts into consideration. Was Jamie really all that bad?_

_Did something happen in her life? Her family seemed caring. What did she have to be upset about?_

_She was part of an amazing world full of such wonderful things. What did she have to be upset about?_

_She had such wonderful family, a mother who stayed hard to what she believed was right, like entering the Olympics as a men ( it is against rules for Women) and a loving dad. They were just very messy and dishonorable. Jamie had no interest in being married or a women at all, really. She is quite something, isn't she that girl._

_She probably wants to become a soldier, the poor misguided girl. Does she not know modern rules? Why must she fight against the role the Gods have given her?_

_Does she have higher dreams above our era? Does she see something I do not see? Something above what I could ever imagine?_

_Does she dare to go against law? Does she hope one day things will change? Why is she so rough? So dignified?_

_Why can she not stick to the safer side? Why must she put herself in this situation?_

_She must think she is so special, with no cares in the world. Well, she is up to her sandals in trouble. They wrap around her ankles._

_I hope she learns. I really do. I think she has potential somewhere in her soul. Maybe a soft side with feelings. Maybe depth. I highly doubt it, but times surprise you._

_Because I know she is not a person who will do good for my country. She has no care to what she does, she does not support law or her role. Why does she need to disturb the economy?_

_She is just so difficult. Sometimes in class she asks the teacher if all maidens get married, I want to pull her chiton off. Why do Men have to fight? I want to be Zeus to hurl a thunder bolt at her._

_That was how things were, and in her corrupt mind they would change. Well, life is not fair. It never was never will be..Will it?_

_- Gumball Kostopoulos, age 12, 776 BC _


End file.
